precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Amari
Amari was an ambitious warrior who was situated within the dissolved dynasty of Proa. In the year 228, He assumed control of the regions once controlled by his predecessor. In winter of that same year, the same general led a small force to conquer the south to attempt a reunification of the region. This caused many towns to abdicate. Amari would clash with Ora, whose warriors were already making inroads into the former territories. Although Amari controlled neither many troops nor much land, he managed to convince lone warriors to join his cause; all of which had seen many conflicts, clad in mysterious armaments from battles long since passed. He relied heavily on the natural fortress to give his warriors strong positions from which to defend. unbeknownst to him, a second natural outpost, held by an unidentified order of warriors had also been preventing inroads simultaneously. Amari had then been working closely with the warriors to purge the plain of enemy presence since their induction. The aid provided by the warriors included a number of fleeting outposts in and around the reclaimed and tarnished territories as the warriors would often take it upon themselves to slay the strangers to their lands. When Ora eventually attempted to lead his warriors across the river to Burnt Pillar, Amari had already surrounded them. Although Ora's general managed to destroy a wall using explosive powder foraged from native plants, Amari was fortunate that the sudden rain managed to prevent significant loss. By electing several of the lone warriors to oversee the surrounding region, Amari was able to close many of the passages that had remained accessible to the region, which encompassed several mountain passes. Amari himself intercepted the enemy general in battle, slaying him shortly afterwards. Despite several attempts to cross the river, Ora Kas and his men were driven back. Amari would equip his warriors with the fallen adversaries armaments, many of which were crafted from Nayan alloy. Against all odds, the defenses held. when the spring rains came a month later, Ora Kas was forced to pull back. the much-diminished former adversary eventually faced the unified forces and was ultimately brought to his final defeat by the still unknown order of warriors. having reestablished a degree of safety to their land he crossed the river himself and renamed the region. The new location gave him far greater control of the river and better communications with his now lieutenants. Amari ascended to the mountain where Proa had fallen, adorned the armor of the fallen hero. Although Amari was aware of Naya's existence in the west and Proa's actions as his vassal, he had never fought against Naya directly, mostly dealing with his generals wherever they appeared. he was however aware that Naya had destroyed the heart of the world; and the wealth of lums and therefore generals Amari would need to face could be immeasurable. In the year 234, Ora's son abdicated to Amari, claiming to have no desire to follow the wishes of his father, and so his dynasty was peacefully dissolved. Despite Ora's actions in the region, his singing sword, the sword that had slain Proa a generation prior, was buried in the loamy soils of Kogai. Amari grew ambitious to take on the rule of Naya, however, He was eventually slain by Naya at the monastery, being tossed to the stream below, where he perished. Category:Character